


Anew

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drinking, Drunk Rey (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, No Beta, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars Modern AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey's heartless boyfriend Poe breaks up with her on New Year's Eve.   Her roommate Ben invites her to join him for a work party at First Order Associates.  Feeling sad and reckless, Rey drinks far too much.  Lucky for her, she has Ben to rescue her from a potentially compromising position.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 57
Kudos: 273
Collections: Just Tell Me You Love Me, Reylo Valentine’s 2021, The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fifty Shades of Rey Collection, I give you....  
> Drunk Rey! 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!! This is my first fic of 2021. Hoping the new year brings good health and better things for all of us.

  
Rey pushed the door to her room open with an impatient huff. Shoulders tight, stomach churning she threw herself across the bed. Now that she was home, safe in bed, there was no reason to go anywhere. She’d happily spend the night in. Who cares about New Year’s Eve? Just another night.

  
She sighed, resting her forearm over her eyes. The bastard didn’t even have the decency to wait until after the holiday was over. Pictures of Poe, his deceptively endearing smile, swirled through her brain. She could almost hear his laugh, which was often bought at her expense.

  
“Rey.” 

  
Ben stood in the meager opening of her doorway, peering in. 

  
“Mmm.” 

  
“What’s wrong?” his voice was so warm, so concerned. 

  
Her arm shifted away from her face, tilting to let her open palm cup empty air in a half-hearted shrug. 

  
“He ended it.”

  
“Poe?”

  
“Who else?” her eyes snapped open, irritation flitting across her features.

  
Ben’s face hardened. She could almost the wave of anger shift through his body.

  
“That asshole.” He shook his head slowly. “Couldn’t even wait til the start of the New Year.”

  
Rey rolled her eyes, refusing to stew in self-pity in front of him. Not Ben Solo, her accidental roommate turned friend. Sure, there had been static between them when she moved in. He was resentful of her in the beginning, calling her another of his mother’s foundlings. Rey bristled but she deigned to fight him back too hard. It simply wasn’t worth it. Over time, their tense little situation had become more comfortable, even blooming into an actual friendship.

  
“Whatever,” Rey said. “Close the door, please. I’m gonna nap.”

  
“It’s New Year’s Eve,” he said, his deep voice notching higher. 

  
Rey groaned. _“Really?_ Thanks for reminding me.”

  
“Rey, why don’t you come out tonight? I have that stupid office thing. Come with me.”

  
Rey’s hazel-green gaze drifted over to him. “Office party, on New Year’s Eve?”

  
He shrugged. “Yeah. That’s how they do it at First Order. Strange, I know.”

  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Nah, I’ll pass.”

Ben let out a puff of air. “Suit yourself,” he started to close the door but then reopened it a crack. “Can I get you something? Ice cream?”

  
“Jesus, Solo. What a cliché,” she sneered.

  
“Maybe, but it can’t hurt.” 

  
Rey sighed again, turning her head away from him. She waited until she heard the click of the door before letting the tears fall. 

  
++

  
When Rey started her job under Leia eight months ago, she was already in serious financial trouble and facing eviction from her apartment. Being the sweetheart that she was, Leia offered to let her stay in one of the apartments she rented out, even insisting that Rey pay her just what she could manage in the first few months, until she could catch up with some of her debts and get back on her feet.

  
“The only catch, I’m afraid, is that you’d be sharing the place with my son. He’s okay most of the time, but he can be a bit of a puzzle. Moody. He can go for days without speaking. But he’ll stay out of your way.”

  
It really didn’t matter; Rey wasn’t in any position to turn down such a generous offer. And so began her new life with a male roommate, the first she’d ever had, in fact. 

  
For the first couple of months, they rarely saw each other, and that was fine with Rey. She had no desire to subject herself to his mercurial nature; it was impossible to determine if he’d be in one of his dark moods on any given day. On weekends, when they were both home, they would sometimes eat dinner together or watch a movie. That was when the walls first started to come down.

She discovered he could be funny. He had a dark, irreverent sense of humor that she appreciated. He could be kind--thoughtful, even. Little things—picking up items for her unasked during a grocery store run, making her waffles on the weekend because he knew she loved them. The little niceties that two friends might do willingly for each other started to become more regular between them. 

  
Then, the little things grew. In July, when she came down with a bad case of stomach flu, Ben was right there to care for her. He brought her tea and soup, when she was able to keep it down; held her hair back when she was sick; he checked her temperature regularly to make sure she didn’t have a fever. He read her to sleep on the first night, knowing how awful she felt and how sleep had eluded her. He did all these things knowing he was exposing himself to the virus, and yet he didn’t flinch. 

  
Fortunately, Ben didn’t get sick. The man had an immune system like a steel tank. 

  
By August, she had started to date Poe, and things had changed again. 

++

  
Ben was bouncing around the kitchen, trying to stay focused on a recipe for Jambalaya. It was Maz’s recipe, and something his mother used to make on New Year’s Eve while he was growing up. It was expensive and time-consuming, not the kind of thing he would make for himself. But this year, he felt like making it for Rey. He knew that she enjoyed seafood, but the ingredients were generally outside of her budget. And tonight, especially after learning that her asshole boyfriend had suddenly broken up with her, he thought it might be cheer her, even just a little. 

  
To break up with someone on New Year’s Eve. By phone, no less. Who the fuck _does that?_ He’d never been much of a fan of Poe’s from the beginning, considering how he treated Rey. But this was the ultimate display of callousness. As he stirred the pot, thinking about how unfair it all was, his fingers gripped the wooden spoon tight enough to snap it. 

  
He wished he could stay in with Rey. Damn Hux, and his demands. He’d already agreed to show up, and he knew that old man Snoke wouldn't take kindly if he changed his mind at the last minute. He didn't need to extra stress at work, even if he was planning to leave in a month, if not sooner. 

Maybe he could just call and say he was sick. He really didn’t think Rey should be alone tonight. 

  
“What are you cooking, Solo? Smells good,” Rey grumbled. He turned to see her, hair mussed, mascara smudged, going for the Brita pitcher. Why was it that she always looked beautiful to him—even like this? His heart lurched in his chest as he watched her pour a glass, her face still dour.

  
“It’s Jambalaya. Kind of a Solo family New Year’s tradition.”

“Jambalaya?” she repeated curiously. “Okay, then.”

  
“You’ll like it,” he assured her. “It’s got a ton of seafood in it.” He lifted the pot and beckoned her over. She peered into it, wetting her lips.

  
“Hmm. Well, I guess New Year’s doesn’t have to be a total bust.”

  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

  
“Listen, I was thinking, maybe I’ll go with you after all.”

  
His eyebrows shot up and he nearly dropped the spoon. “Really?”

  
“Yeah. Why the hell not? If I stay here alone, I’ll have to resist the urge to throw myself out the window. And you know, third floor and all, probably wouldn’t get the job done. Just be a gigantic mess.”

  
Ben pursed his lips and glared. “Not funny.”

  
“I wasn’t laughing,” she shot back. “Besides. I’m sure the open bar will be top shelf, for First Order Associates. Am I right?” 

  
Ben gave her a vague nod. This was probably not the right time to tell her he was getting ready to quit.

  
“And who knows? Maybe I’ll get drunk enough that some guy will take pity on me and drag me home to his lair.”

  
Ben's mouth fell open and he started to speak, but she was already moving down the hall to her room. She turned back at the last minute.

  
“What time do I need to be ready?”

++

  
Even though she really didn’t feel like going, Rey had decided she would so she might as well make an effort. 

  
_If you’re gonna do it, do it right._

  
After showering and styling her hair, she slipped into her go-to holiday dress: a fitted number of soft wool that hugged her body beautifully, accentuating her long waist and slender hips. She stood before the bedroom mirror before stepping into her heels and admired the effect. What would Mr. Dameron have to say, if he saw her tonight? With a sigh, she let the thought go. It was better that they were not together, after all. She knew all along he wasn’t right for her, and those friends of hers who had met him—including Ben---had few kind words to say about Poe. He was Mister Emotionally Unavailable, to a tee. He loved to make her wait, change plans on her at the last minute, and tease her mercilessly to the point where it became cruel. Truth be told, she wouldn’t miss him—he irritated her more often than not. But going through the holidays—and the winter—alone was not something she was looking forward to. 

  
Going out with Ben, on the other hand, would be fun. And she couldn’t help remind herself of how sexy he was. She had thought so from that very first day, but then....he opened his mouth and his bad attitude flowed out. That was then, though. Now, she knew she was lucky to have such a sweet roommate. 

Because that's all they were, right? 

  
Not to say that there hadn’t been plenty of nights that Rey had thought of Ben when she was alone in her bed. Especially before Poe, but sometimes after, too. His soft, deep voice, his smoldering, dark gaze….his hands. Those hands, for God’s sake. When she first met him, she couldn’t stop looking at them. Thinking about how they could…..  
No. She pushed the thought out of her head. That’s not what tonight was about. She just needed a break, a distraction, and Ben needed a date. That’s all it was.

  
Rey kept her makeup simple, just a coat of mascara, a little blush and finally, lip gloss. As she applied the finishing touch, her phone lit up. 

ROSIE: How you holding up? If you feel like company, come on over. I talked to Finn and he's being super understanding. 

  
REY: I’m sure that’s what you guys want more than anything, haha

  
ROSIE: Rey. I’m here for you. You know that.

  
REY: Not gonna crash on you and your honey. I’m going out with Ben. Office party.

  
There was a longer pause before Rose’s response this time.

ROSIE: BEN?? As in your ROOMMATE, BEN? The original hot man??

  
Rey chuckled to herself as she wrote her response.

  
REY: Yep, the very one.

  
ROSIE: DAMN, Rey! It’s about TIME! Dfgsdfgdsfg You better get some, and plan on telling me about it!!!

  
REY: LOL Slow your roll. I’m just going out to get drunk, and maybe I’ll meet someone.

  
ROSIE: Girl, you don’t need to meet anyone, he’s RIGHT THERE!! 

  
Rey sighed and set the phone down as Rose continued her mini-rant about all the reasons Rey should “hand Ben the keys and let him drive her into paradise.” She tried to suppress a cackle, and picked up the phone then.

  
REY: I love you, Rosie, but your metaphors……ugh. 

  
ROSIE: Love you more! I’ll be waiting for details! Happy New Year, baybeee!! GO GET HIM!!

Rey was still smiling as she slipped her phone into her purse. There was a knock on her door.

  
“Almost ready? We should leave soon.”

  
Rey opened the door all the way and the two of them drank each other in. She couldn’t help but notice the way Ben’s throat bobbed as his eyes trailed down her body, down to her heels and all the way back to her eyes. 

  
“You look very pretty,” he managed.

  
She flushed at the compliment, his sincerity written across his face. It took her a moment too, noting how handsome he looked in a plush-looking, black cashmere sweater and jeans. 

  
“Thanks, Solo. You…clean up real nice, too."

A small grin broke the façade of her big, gruff roommate. “Thanks.” 

Rey snatched her winter coat from the chair and met him at the door. “Come on. Let’s go get smashed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all the kudos and kind comments, they mean more than you know!!

Almost as soon as Ben and Rey had entered the lavish front hall of First Order’s ballroom, Rey shrugged off her coat, handing it to Ben to be checked. She scanned the room curiously, checking out the crowd. The ballroom was stark black and white, with one silver wall in the far corner. The place was crawling with attorneys, mostly men, most of them chatting with drinks in hand. Her keen eyes spotted the bar along the far wall and she perked up.

‘I’m going to grab a drink. You coming?”

Ben barely had the chance to answer before she was off, moving forward with single-minded determination. His eyes followed her, jaw tightening as he noticed one man after another whip around as she passed to molest her with his eyes. Ben sighed; clearly, he was not going to be able to relax tonight. She was going to keep him on his toes.

Ben quickly handed their coats over to the check and was halfway across the floor to Rey, who was already chatting with the bartender. A hand landed squarely on his shoulder and he startled, turning abruptly.

“Glad to see you made it, Solo.”

'Hey, Hux. Happy New Year,” he muttered coolly. 

The tall redhead was actually wearing a tux. _Great._ A quick survey of the room confirmed Ben's suspicions: nearly all of his co-workers, save for the women, were wearing suits. Same as they would in the office. He knew he’d stick out like a sore thumb in his jeans and sweater, but to be honest, he really didn’t care. it was a goddamn _party,_ after all. Besides, he had already begun to separate himself from First Order Assoc., at least mentally.

“Here alone?” Hux pressed, oblivious to Ben’s lack of interest.

‘No. I have a date. I'd better go find her. ‘scuse me.” Ben navigated his way across the floor to the bar. Rey was sipping a glass of white wine and beaming at the bartender, who was having a great time chatting her up.

“Hi,’ she said innocently. “Not letting me drink alone, I hope?”

Ben sighed. ‘’I’m driving, remember?”

“Aw, come on, don’t be a killjoy. One drink won’t make any difference. Not for a guy your size,” she said, her eyes widening as she took another sip of her wine.

  
If Ben wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn she was flirting.

He glanced at the bartender. “I’ll take a beer. Stella if you have it.”

When his eyes caught Rey’s again, she was looking him up and down appreciatively.

“You know what? I think you’re the only man here not wearing a suit.”

Ben nodded, chuckling softly as he accepted his beer. He clinked his bottle lightly against her glass. "You noticed," he smirked. 

Rey leaned closer, and he was struck by the close proximity of her mouth to his ear. ‘You look good though. Handsome.’

Ben’s eyelid twitched. She was definitely flirting. “Thanks.”

They stood side by side, quiet for the moment, taking in the room. After a moment, Rey sighed.

“This party is boring as fuck all. I should have expected as much, from a room full of lawyers."

Ben snorted, trying not to choke on his mouthful of beer. He swallowed hard and let out a little laugh. “"Why do you think I wanted you to come?”

That little remark earned him a light punch in the arm. “ _Ben!”_

He winced slightly, gifting her with a little grin. “Don’t worry. We won’t stay long, but I had to at least show my face. And I didn’t want to leave you alone tonight.”

“Ugh, let’s not talk about that,” she groaned. “I’m over it. I’m _over_ Poe Dameron. I deserve someone who appreciates me.” She pouted.

Ben nodded soberly as he stared at her. “I couldn’t agree more.” He couldn't--that very thought had haunted him over the five months she'd been dating Poe. But now wasn't the time to tell her.

Rey looked across the floor curiously. “I just need to get back on the _horse,_ if you know what I mean.”

He did. The words brought unwelcome images of Rey riding some random guy--some guy that wasn't _him--_ and he pushed them out of his head.

She downed the last of her wine and turned back to the bartender. With a flash of her prettiest smile, moments later, she had a fresh glass in hand.

Ben frowned slightly. “You need to slow down, Rey. We just got here. Pace yourself."

“Listen, Ben. I agreed to this because I wanted some free drinks. And maybe to find someone to fuck Poe out of my system.”

His breath hitched--he wasn’t used to hearing her speak this way. And there was no way she was going home with just some random guy, uh uh. Not if he could help it.

“You’re just upset. You know it doesn’t work that way.”

She made a little noise in back of her throat and sniffed. 

Ben was so focused on Rey's expression that he missed Hux’s approach. Suddenly, the redhead was standing on her other side, leering.

“Well, well, Solo. Who’s the lovely lady?” 

Ben cocked an eyebrow. “She’s my roo—"

“I’m Rey,” she said brightly, holding out a hand to Hux. His eyebrows lifted in surprise before he took her hand in his and kissed it. Rey beamed. Ben wanted to clock him.

“I see you’ve been keeping secrets from us, Solo,” Hux smirked before moving belly-up to the bar.

Ignoring Hux completely, Ben took Rey’s arm and shuttled her away. “Let’s go sit down.”

“I don’t want to _sit down,’_ she complained. “I could have done that at home.”

He gave her a look and she sighed, sitting beside him reluctantly on the banquette.

“Who was that? He was kind of cute." Noting Ben's narrowed eyes gave her a little thrill. Could he be _jealous,_ possibly? She thought so. What would it take, she wondered, for him to show his hand? 

“You really don’t have an instinct for self-preservation, do you? That one is next in line for the throne, and trust me, you want to stay far away from him, Sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart?_

She couldn’t remember him ever calling her that before. It sent a warm rush of pleasure through her.

"The throne?"

"Head of the company, once Snoke steps down." 

In the beginning, Snoke had tried to groom Ben to take his place, but after all he'd seen in his years with F.O--the corruption and outright _greed--_ Ben had no desire for it. He'd take a job with a firm that tried to do some good for a change. Hux could _have it._

“How ‘bout we dance?” she suggested.

Ben grimaced. “You really don't want to see me dance."

Rey shrugged. “Fine, I’ll find someone else.”

Ben rolled his eyes and set his beer down. He stood and offered her his hand.  
  
"Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Rey huffed and took a big gulp of wine. She was definitely starting to feel it.

The party might have been lame, but at least she was getting her buzz on. And they were playing great music, too. She’d recognized all the songs as classic Motown from the 60’s. As they took the floor, “Dancing in the Street” was just starting. Ben tried, but he was a bit stiff. Rey chuckled and grinned at him. He was trying.

“Don’t they believe in music from this century?” she shouted over the din.

“It’s the theme this year. Hits from the sixties."

Rey nodded. By the time “Be My Baby” by The Ronettes came on, she was really starting to enjoy herself.

“I _love_ this song!”

Ben smiled, watching her shimmy and sway her hips. It struck him full force, in that moment: he was in trouble.

++

After a short break, Rey was back on the dance floor. Ben sat on the banquette, tight-lipped, watching as she danced with a succession of other men. He glanced at his watch. It was only ten-thirty, but Rey was obviously tipsy—she wasn’t used to drinking much.

Noticing how she seemed to be spinning a bit, he rose and escorted her back to the couch. She served him an annoyed look and he handed her a bottle of water.

“You need to stay hydrated,” he said.

She sucked her teeth but drank the water.

“Good girl,” he nodded, completely unaware of how the words struck her. Her eyes roamed over his face hungrily. Damn, he looked good. She was dying to touch his hair, feel his lips. She sighed. Maybe she could crawl into his bed tonight.

“I need another drink,” she said.

“Rey, absolutely not. You’ll feel like shit tomorrow.”

“It’s my body. I’m a grown ass woman, and I am going through a breakup. I’m allowed."

He shook his head. “We’re leaving soon. I want to get out of here.”

‘Not until I find someone to take me home,” she bit out.

Ben felt his stomach turn over. “That’s not what you want. And you’ll be sorry if you do it, especially in this state.”

“Are you trying to _cockblock_ me, Solo?”

“Absolutely.” His face darkened as he locked eyes with her. If she only knew how much he wanted her in his bed. But he wouldn’t do that, not now—not tonight. She was too raw, too needy. Not to mention half in the bag.

Defiant, Rey picked up her glass and drained it. “Fine. But I’m having one more drink and then we can go.”

“No. There’s a bottle of champagne at home. We can open that. But we’re going.”

“Damnit, you’re the one who wanted me to come out. Fine,” she huffed. As they stood up, a classic by The Four Tops came on and Rey let out a little shriek.

_Baby, I need your loving_

_Baby, I need your loving_

“Please, just one more song,” she begged.

Ben sighed but gave in, taking his place beside her on the floor. His hands wrapped around her waist, Rey lifting her arms to draw him closer. Her cheek pressed against his chest, she sang softly under her breath as they swayed together.

_Some say it’s a sign of weakness_   
_For a man to beg_   
_Then weak I’d rather be_   
_If it means having you to keep_   
_Cause lately I’ve been losing sleep_

_Baby, I need your loving_   
_Got to have all your loving_

Ben rested his lips at the top of her head, placing the softest of kisses on her crown. Rey closed her eyes and melted against him until the song ended.

He was most definitely in trouble.

++

Five minutes after they got into the car, Rey was dozing softly. She made Ben promise not to let her sleep through midnight, insisting she wanted to stay up and watch the ball drop and have some Champagne. Even though he thought it would better to save the bubbles for tomorrow, he agreed.

He glanced over at her. She was definitely asleep, he was sure of it.

“I really wish you would take better care of yourself.” His voice was low, as he spoke more to himself than her.

“And please don’t waste yourself on another asshole like Poe. You need someone who appreciates you. You said it yourself,” he continued, glancing back at her. “You deserve better.”

Ben gave his head a little shake as he thought about Poe again. All those nights he’d canceled on her at the last minute, the nights he acted like a jerk and Rey had come home in a funk.

He rounded the last corner onto the block and Rey stirred a bit but said nothing, her eyes still closed.

She hadn’t been asleep after all.

Back in the apartment, Rey traipsed into her bedroom and slipped out of her dress and into her favorite sleep shirt and a pair of yoga pants. They sat together on the couch, switching back and forth between New Year’s Rocking Eve and Anderson Cooper. At her insistence, Ben opened the bubbly and poured her a small glass. He really wasn’t expecting her to be able to make it until midnight—and he was right. 

  
By eleven-forty-five, she was out like a light. He did his best to rouse her, not wanting to hear her complaints in the morning.

'Rey, it's almost midnight."

"Mm. Midnight kiss."

"You should go to bed."

She opened her eyes for a moment and looked at him drowsily. "No kiss?' she slurred. "s' bad luck."

Ben stared at her for a long moment. He certainly wouldn't mind kissing her--nope, not at all. But she wouldn't even remember it in the morning. 

He swept her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom-- _her_ bedroom. 

"Ben," she whispered drunkenly. "Stay with me."

He sighed and set her down gently, pulling the covers up over her. He watched her for a long moment, clearly out now.

“Good night, Sweetheart,” he crooned, planting a kiss to her forehead.

Ben waited a few more minutes until the ball finally dropped before heading off to bed himself. He thought of Rey asleep down the hall and wished the night had gone differently. His body ached for her, and he wondered if she knew. She certainly had been dropping hints all night. He couldn’t be sure if it was the alcohol talking, but even if it wasn’t, there was no way he'd take advantage the situation. He couldn’t. Still, he couldn’t help but think of her lying beneath him. How she would taste….the sounds she’d make. He was already hard just from the thought of it.

  
In bed, boxers pushed halfway down, he grasped his thick cock and thought about her as he pumped himself. When he came, it was almost embarrassingly fast, her name spilling from his lips as his spend shot into the ether. 

When Ben woke again, soft amber light was sneaking in through the blinds. He was instantly aware of another body— _Rey's_ _body_ \--on the bed, her back against his chest, ass nestled snugly against his now very evident hard-on. How, _when_ did she get into his bed? One of his arms was trapped beneath the head of the sleeping angel, his free hand resting innocently on her hip. Ben bit back a moan; he had no idea how to move without waking her. And sure enough, the second he moved his hand away, she stirred, pushing back against him even tighter.

  
“Ben.” Her voice was dusky, the sound somewhere between a whisper and a moan. 

  
His heart thundered against his ribs with all the desperation of a frightened rabbit. 

  
“Rey…..Sweetheart. I—’

  
“Why didn’t you stay with me last night? I needed you,” she sighed, chin tucking into her shoulder.

  
Ben forced himself to push away from her. “You were drunk. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

  
She rolled to face him, her hazel-green eyes alighting on his face. “Not that drunk. And I did know. I wanted you.”

  
He swallowed thickly as he digested her words. “It wouldn’t have been right. And I couldn’t have you regretting it after.”

  
“I wouldn’t have. And I’m not drunk now.” She reached for his hand and cupped it over her breast. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips at the feel of it—soft yet firm, her nipple pebbling beneath his fingers. “Please touch me, Ben. I want you.”

  
“You realize that you might have gone home with anyone last night, if I hadn’t been there?”

  
Her lips stretched into a soft smile. ‘But I came home with you. The one man I can trust. I’m so lucky to have you, Ben.’

  
Ben yanked his hand out of her grip. “Rey….you’re not ready. You just got dumped. I won’t be your rebound guy, I won’t."

  
She sighed. “Well, if you won’t touch me I guess I’ll have to do it myself.” He watched as she pushed the quilt down further and her hand disappeared beneath it. His eyes followed the movements and moments later, her eyes dropped closed, lips parted in an _Oh_.

  
“Rey….” he pleaded.

  
She moaned softly when her fingers brushed her clit, and Ben’s mouth went completely dry, his cock impossibly hard.

  
“Ben….I’m _so_ wet. All because of _you.”_

  
He groaned, burning to touch her—with his hands, his mouth, his cock. _Craving her._

  
“Rey….I don’t want you to regret this. Promise me, you won’t. I couldn't bear it."

  
She opened her eyes to meet his. “I won’t. I swear.”

  
With her words, the creature inside him was released. Ben fell on her with a growl, his mouth claiming hers roughly, devouring as she shivered against him. Finally he drew back, breathless, to pepper kisses against her ear and down her neck.

  
“Do you know how long, how long I’ve wanted this? Do you have any _idea?”_

  
Her voice broke on his name as he started to suck a bruise into the tender flesh of her throat. 

  
He nudged her flat on her back, drawing the covers down all the way and replacing her fingers with his. 

  
“You weren’t kidding….you’re _so_ wet for me, Sweetheart.”

Ben wasted no time scooting down the bed to position himself between her legs. Impatiently, he dragged her panties down and let them fall to the floor, inhaling her tantalizing fragrance. A large hand splayed across her stomach, keeping her still. The other hand grasped her hand tightly. 

  
“Can you be a good girl for me while I lick your pussy? Try to stay still. Can you do that?”

  
‘Yes….oh, Ben,” she whined. “I’ve wanted you, too.”

  
The thought made his heart soar. He wouldn’t think about all those times he had watched her suffer at the hands of that asshat, her ex, knowing he could treat her so much better. Wished for the chance to show her. And now here she was. 

He didn’t want to ever let her go.

  
He licked a single broad stripe up between her lips and felt her quake beneath him, and then another. When his tongue dragged lightly across her clit, she let out a choked gasp. Ben released her hand to let one thick finger probe her entrance, open and ready for him. Soft, willing. _So responsive._

  
His eyes stayed locked on hers and when he finally sucked her clit into his mouth, a soft groan of pleasure rumbled through his chest, echoing her moan and notching her even closer to the edge. 

  
_“So good,_ Ben. Don’t stop, please."

  
His fingers continued to pump her, lips and tongue devouring her like a a piece of ripe fruit. She felt the climax building, faster and faster, until he finally brought her over the edge effortlessly. Rey heard a keening noise and realized it was coming from her. 

He crawled back up her body to cover her with kisses. 

“Look how soft you are for me,” he murmured. “So sweet.”

  
“Ben, please I need you inside me.”

  
“You want to feel me filling you up, Sweetheart? That what you want?”

  
“Yes, please.”

  
He had no earthly idea why she felt the need to beg. He was the one who should be begging her. 

  
He swallowed thickly. “Have to get a condom."

  
“It’s okay,” she blurted suddenly. “I’m on protection, and I’m clean.” She blushed shyly at the look of surprise on his face. “That is, if you are.’

  
He nodded. ‘I haven’t been with anyone in a long time. Not since I was last tested. I’m good.”

  
“I want you to come inside me, Ben.”

  
He took a shaky breath. “You sure?”

  
‘I am.”

  
His lips found hers again and she helped him wiggle out of his boxers, the two of them laughing softly at the awkwardness of it. She sucked in a sharp breath, the moment she saw how truly _large_ he was, and he chuckled. 

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. Just tell me to stop if you need me to, okay?”

  
She bit her lip and nodded.

  
Rey guided him inside her, their moves measured and slow. As he took the first few centimeters, she whined and he stopped. 

  
“Too much?”

“No…just….. _slow."_

  
“I got you, Sweetheart.”

  
They held eye contact as he slid inside her further, Rey wincing at the stretch at first before if slowly faded into the sweetest kind of ache. When he was fully seated inside her, all the way to her cervix, he stilled.

  
“You okay?” he panted.

  
She gave him one of those heartbreakingly cute smiles of hers, the ones that made him want to sink to his knees and pledge himself to her forever. 

  
“Much better than okay.”

  
He pulled out, almost all the way, only to thrust inside her again—still gentle and slow. As he felt her body loosening around him, welcoming him, he picked up the pace. Ben slipped one hand between them to play with her clit as he rocked inside her. 

  
“You feel so, _so good_. Now, I can die happy,” he groaned.

  
“Don’t you dare,’ she shot back. “I want more of this. More….of _you.”_

  
Her words set off an avalanche inside him. He grabbed her wrists, one and then the other, pinning them over her head as he pistoned into her, dragging little cries and moans from her with every thrust. 

  
‘I don’t want anyone else to have you, ever," he said. The words flowed from his lips unbidden. She could hear in his voice that he was on the verge of tears.

  
“ _Oh, Ben_ …Love."

  
He held out long enough to feel her squeezing him deep inside before he finally let go, flooding her with his seed, with his joy.

++

  
  
They lay for a long time, wrapped up in each other, in the afterglow. Silent, still, at peace. Neither one wanted to break the spell. 

  
After awhile, Ben raised his head. 

  
“You need anything?" he asked.

  
“I’m okay.” She smiled. "Perfect."

  
He moved up, graceful and quick as an athlete, and stepped back into his boxers.

  
“You should drink some water. Stay hydrated. You drank a lot last night.” 

  
Rey gave him a grateful smile but said nothing as he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

  
As he stood in front of the fridge, grabbing the Brita, he realized that this was the moment he had been dreading: the moment of truth. He could only hope that what she’d be able to keep the promise she made before he touched her. 

  
He returned to the room, glass of water in hand. Rey was sitting up, her back propped up by a couple of pillows as she accepted it. She murmured her thanks.

  
“Drink it all,” he commanded, and she nodded.

  
His eyes lingered on her face as she drank down the whole glass. 

  
“Listen, Rey. I know you need time. And I won’t rush you. But I want you to know, I meant every word I said."

  
Finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching him with hopeful eyes. 

  
“I’m thinking of a word,” she said. ‘It means when you discover something wonderful by accident.”

  
Ben chuckled. "I think you mean _serendipity.”_

  
“Yeah, that’s it. You know, when you discover that what you’ve been searching for was right in front of you the whole time.” Her eyes were soft as she watched him.

  
He huffed and sat on the bed beside her. 

  
“I know what you mean.” 

  
“I’m sorry that it took me so long,” she said. "I wasted all that time with-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. 

  
“It’s okay. Rey. We can take it slow. I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Rey sighed. “That's good." She grinned. "And I'm really hungry."

  
Ben busted out laughing. “Let’s go make some breakfast.” He leaned in to kiss her tenderly. “Happy New Year, Sweetheart.”

  
“Happy New Year, Love.” 

Fin

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, I Need Your Loving." Holland-Dozier-Holland. The Four Tops, Motown. 1964


End file.
